A Girl With a Guy's Name
by Stormbringer91
Summary: Shane, a fire fanatic is sent to camp for setting her school on fire and in the process killing 2 students. Rated for swearing. ZigzagOC CHAPTER 5 and 6 UP!
1. Shane, Jason, Gay guys, and ZIGZAG!

Disclaimer: Don't own holes, or any of the charcters. But, I WAN'T ZIGZAG!   
  
Chapter1:  
  
Bloody fire department. Damn school. Damn parents, I swear their out to get me. If it wasn't for those stupid friends of mine, I wouldn't be on this hot, smelly, old, cruddy bus, driving out to the middle of nowhere.   
  
"FUCK THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!" I shouted form the back of the bus where I was handcuffed to the seat.  
  
"Shut up girl, if you know whats best for you." The guard snapped as he pointed the barrel of the gun at my head.   
  
"Fine. I will." I glared back at him. I fished the lighter out of my pocket as the guard layed his gun back down in his lap.  
  
It was one of those old metal ones. I flipped back the cap and clicked the metal piece down. I stared at the dancing flame that came from the lighter. I smirked.  
  
I was a pyro. A fire fanatic. I just loved fire and it was my greatest weapon.   
  
Every since I was an infant I had always loved fire. Even when I was a baby, my mother said that I could sit and stare at a burning candle all day. When I was eight my older brother had given me the most wonderful birthday gift in the entire world. Well, in my opinion.  
  
He had given me my first lighter. Every since that day I had been burning anything that I could get my hands on to. Paper, clothing, plants, hair. I chuckled. I loved my brother, but a year after he had given me the lighter he had been killed by this gangster leader. Ford, my brother, had stolen a mortocycle form him. I had about 15 lighters. And I had all of them with me.  
  
Sundenly, the depressing memory brought me back to my "fuck the world" train of thought. I sighed. Might as well get some sleep. I layed my head down on the window and closed my eyes. No luck with that.   
  
I jerked my head up as the bus jolted violently. I flicked back the cap of the lighter again and held it as close to the handcuff as I could, with out getting burnt myself.  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted as the flame hit my wrist. I dropped my lighter immediately. Damn handcuffs won't melt.   
  
Once again the guard growled, "Shut up!"   
  
I cursed lightly under my breath as I eyed my lighter under the seat in front of me. Good thing it wasn't the one Ford gave me.  
  
After 2 hours and staring out the window, I spotted what looked like holes. Wait, they were holes, and there were boys dressed in orange digging them. I looked up as I realized, "Camp Green Lake is a camp for all boys?" I asked the guard. He nodded, "Your the first girl." Well, this is just peachy.  
  
Why again did I get sent to this camp in the first place? Oh yeah, cause i'm a pyro. Well, there were some other reasons too.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Shane Repp"  
  
Shane stood up quietly and faced the judge. Here father, mother, and her younger brother standing behind her. Her father had a very disapointed face, her mother was crying, and her brother Noah was just had a blank expression on his face.  
  
"How do you plee(a/n:Is that the term for it?? Sp.??)" The judge asked.  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"Now you have a choice. Either you can go to jail, or Camp Green Lake."   
  
Shane leaned forward and eyed the judge.   
  
"Anything but jail." She finally said after a long awkward silence.   
  
The judge slamed down his gavel down, "3 years Camp Green Lake."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Well, he forgot to mention the part about it being an all boys camp." She mumbled to herself.   
  
Great, she thought. Now i'm speaking to my self. The heat must be really getting to me.  
  
Soon, the bus stopped in front of a filthy looking cabin. If you could call it a cabin. It was more like a shack.  
  
The guard jerked me up by the arm and unlocked the handcuffs. Then he shoved the gun into my back and pushed me to the stairs. When I stepped of the bus I looked around and found a lot of boys staring at me. They all had really ugly orange jumpsuits on.  
  
All the boys started whispering. The guard shoved me into the cabin. It wasn't that big and not that clean either. There was a desk with tons of profiles spread across it, a mini fridge behind the desk, the floor was covered in millions of what looked like sunflower seed shells. Gross I thought as I stepped on one. There was a cowboy sitting at the desk with his feet proped up on it. He seemed be reading my profile.   
  
He looked up and spit some sunflower seed shells into a jar. Then he motioned me to sit in a filthy looking chair. I sat down and glanced up at the cowboy.   
  
He had a pink shirt on. "Shane Repp." He said eyeing me. "I thought you would be a guy. According to your name." I sighed. "Sounds hispanic." Oh, now that made me mad.   
  
"Do I look hispanic to you mister! Since when are hispanics blonde!" I retorted. I felt a sear of pain as he back handed me. If looks could kill, I think I just killed him.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir." I tried to turn my laugh into a cough. What kind of name is that I thought. That is so gay!   
  
"Do you think that's funny?" He asked, standing up.  
  
I frowned, "No Mr. Sir." He walked over to the fridge. "This ain't no girl scout camp." He said as he opened the fridge to revile about 8 bottles of pop. "Understand."  
  
"Never did like girl scouts." I said under my breath.  
  
"Here." He pulled out a bottle of pop. I sat rooted to the chair. He turned his head towards me with raised eyebrows. He asked, "Why didn't you take it." The guard grabbed the bottle out of Mr. Sir's hand and mumbled a thanks.  
  
"Cause it wasn't for me." I replied. He smiled at me.   
  
"Finally, we have a smart one in this camp." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He soon lead me out of that cabin and I followed him into another. This time I saw shelves stacked with nothing but orange jumpsuits, boots, googles, and water containers.  
  
"You get two sets of clothes. One for work the other for relaxation. After 3 days, your work clothes will be washed, your second set becomes your work clothes. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir." I stated bluntly.  
  
He pulled down two jumpsuits, a pair of boots, a hat, and googles. He shoved them in my hands.   
  
"Undress."  
  
"What." I asked not believing this guy.  
  
"Am I speakin Chinese, I said undress."  
  
"Not in front of you." I retorted.  
  
Mr. Sir threw up his hands and turned around. Soon I had pulled of myjeans, pulled the jumpsuit on, and tied the sleeves around my waist revieling my plain white tank top.  
  
"You are to dig one hole each day. 5 foot deep, 5 foot in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick."  
  
"So, thats what the holes are for," I said.   
  
"The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun. You need to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes."  
  
I raised my eyebrow, "Lizards?" I just loved lizards. I didn't understand how lizards could be dangerous.   
  
"You don't bother them, they won't bother you...usually. Being bit by a rattler ain't the worst thing that can happen to ya. You won't die.." He spat out some shells.  
  
"....usually. But you don't want to get bit by a yellow-spotted lizard. That is the worst thing that can happen to ya."  
  
Great! I thought. Why don't you just introduce Jason and then we will throw a party with all the dumb crap around here. First a gay cowboy, next ugly orange suits, now human killing lizards with yellow spots. What next another gay guy.  
  
Just then a short man that had a huge straw hat on, knee high socks, and had his nose covered with sunscreen walked in.  
  
Whoops, spoke too soon.  
  
"Shane Repp."  
  
"Yeah." I stood up after tying my boots.  
  
"I just want you too know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid."  
  
Not only is he gay he's too cheery. Sorry Jason, try your luck somewhere else, cause I think not even Freddy could scare this guy.  
  
"I respect you Shane....wait."  
  
He glanced at me.  
  
"Your a girl."  
  
I rolled my eyes, not this crap again. "What you expect a he-she?"  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake." He held out his hand. I shoke it hesitantly.  
  
"I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counsler." Pen-dance-key. Great, not only is he gay, he has a gay name.  
  
"Start that touchy-feely crap, I'm otta here."  
  
Go gay cowboy.  
  
"You'll be in "D" tent. "D" Stands for..."  
  
"Dirt."  
  
"No"  
  
"Dumb"  
  
"No"  
  
"Doopey"  
  
"no"  
  
"Dork"  
  
"No"  
  
"Dick-"  
  
"DILIGENCE!" Ooooohhhhh, I hit a nerve. Cool.  
  
As I followed him past the "mess" hall, we ran into three boys. All of them dressed in orange, one was a white kid with a hat on his head and a tothpick in his mouth and the other two were black. One had really thick glasses on and the other was quit big.   
  
"Hey mom..." At what the kid with glasses called Pendanski I had to laugh.  
  
"Who's the girl?" What did he just say! Oooohhh, watch out glasses, this means revenge. And I know for a fact it's going to include fire. And maybe your hair, hmmmm maybe your blanket too.  
  
"This is Shane. She'll be your new tent mate."  
  
"Pyro." I retorted still glaring at the kid with the glasses.  
  
"Never use my real name. Got it."   
  
The guys looked really impressed. Pendanski put on a face that just shouted "not htis crap again" I had to laugh again. Hey, maybe this place wasn't bad after all.   
  
"This is Rex, Alan, and Theodore."  
  
I smirked. "Hi."  
  
"Yo, my name is X-ray. And that's Squid, that's Armpit."  
  
"Him, he's mom." Squid said nodding over at Pendanski.  
  
"They all have their little nicknames." Pendanski retorted. Then continued, "but I perfer to use the names their parents gave them, the names soceity will regonize them by. Theodore, why don't we show Shane her cot."  
  
I followed and they lead me too a green, really bad smelling tent, with the letter "D" paint on the front.   
  
"Welcome to your new home Shane." Pendanski said as I stood there staring at a matress with a stain on it. Don't wan't know what that was.  
  
"Keep your bed clean." He said. Like it's clean now. I thought very ticked off. Just then two more boys entered. One was hispanic and the other had blonde hair that stuck out weirdly and his eyes were really big. Once in a while they would dart back an forth.   
  
"Hey, I'm Magnet." The hispanic dude said. Then pointed to the blonde dude who kept staring at Shane weirdly. "That's Zigzag." I was staring too. "Hi." I just couldn't help myself. He was just so hot.  
  
Magnet saw this awkward moment and then waved his hand in front of Zigzag's face. This broke his trance and he followed Magnet to the back left corner of the tent. But, as he walked away he would once in a while dart his eyes at me. I thought it was so funny.  
  
"And this..." Pendanski said walking over to a short black kid lying on a cot. He had an afro and was staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"is Zero. Say hello to Shane, Zero." He didn't move.   
  
"Do you want to know why they call him Zero? Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."  
  
Poor kid I thought. He must be the one who gets picked on.   
  
Then, an idea popped into my head. I would make friends with him. Get know him. I bet he felt lonely. That made me more detirmined.   
  
"Did you tell her about the yellow-spotted lizards?" Zigzag asked Pendanski as his eyes got a little bigger.  
  
"Now Ricky. Lets not scare Shane."  
  
"His name's not Ricky. It's Zigzag, all right." X-ray retorted. I liked Zigzag way better then Ricky.  
  
"Theodore will be your mentor. Any questions. ask him." Pendanski Yanked Armpit's hat off.  
  
I glanced over at Zero. He turned on his side so I was looking at his back. Another piece of wood to my burning fire.  
  
Just then I froze. Zigzag was standing there with no shirt. I directed my gaze towards him.  
  
Zero, you dumbass. Shane focous on Zero.  
  
But, I couldn't take my eys off Zigzag. I sighed as I sat on my bed and rested my chin in my hand.  
  
Oh well, screw it for today.  
  
I LOVE ZIGZAG!!!! Ok, now that was long. The longest chapter I ever did. Ok, there is a lot of spelling mistake but i'm to lazy to spellcheck the WHOLE thing, so if ya don't know what the missed spelled word is GUESS! Read and review people!! Stormbringer91 


	2. Food and Flirting

Disclaimer:ZIGZAG IS MINE!! Disney's lawyer glares at me ok, ok. I don't own Zigzag or Holes. I wish I did.  
  
"Shia's running like a commando, like there's snipers up in the clouds."-Jake M. Smith on the DVD audio commentary.  
  
Chapter2  
  
Ok. This is going to be a little more difficult then I thought.   
  
Me and Zero were the only two people in the tent.  
  
I sat on my cot with my head in my hands, staring at Zero's back, trying to figure out how I was going to talk to him, while I tossed my lighter up and down. I sighed as the lighter landed in my open palm.  
  
Damn. I clicked the metal piece down. I need a plan. And a good one at that. This kid is going to be a lot more difficult to talk to then I thought.   
  
Need a plan.   
  
Maybe, I could...no, no, no.  
  
I already promised my mom that I wouldn't burn anything while I was here.  
  
I sighed. I had no plan. Well, no really GOOD plan, or a plan that didn't include fire.   
  
Sunndenly, I heard a horn blow from outside the tent.  
  
"Pyro!" Zigzag poked his head in the tent. I jerked my head up at him. He is so cute with is hair.   
  
I sighed.   
  
"It's time for dinner! Are you coming?" At first I was going to say no. But I think after my stomatch growled I remebered I hadn't eaten since the day I had left for Camp Greenlake. I grinned and leaped off the bed.  
  
Food, now that would probaly get my mind going.   
  
Then I noticed he hadn't acknowledge Zero.   
  
"Are you coming Zero?" I asked turning my gaze towards him. To my delight he slowly turned over and stared at me and nodded.   
  
Wahooooo!! I made contact with the little dude!! Booya!!!!   
  
"Chow time!" I shouted following Zigzag out of the tent.   
  
With Zero following us. Later I'll try and talk to him.  
  
What the hell was that?   
  
I glared down at the so called "beans" the guy with the gay looking hairnet had dump onto my trey. I made a gagging noise as another dude dumped two slices of bread on my plate.  
  
"Better get used to it."   
  
I jumped and turned around to see Dr. Pendanski.   
  
Oh great. Just what I need. Dr. gay.  
  
"You'll be eating it for the next 3 years."  
  
"Well, fuck you." I growled at him.  
  
"Yo, Pyro!"  
  
I jerked my head up and spotted D-tent. X-ray was sitting at the head of the table, Armpit on his left, and Zigzag on his right. As I made my way over Zigzag scooted over so there was enough space for me between him and Magnet.  
  
Before I could sit I heard a group of boys sitting at the table not to far away from where we sat, cat-calling me.  
  
"That's B-tent." Zigzag said as he glared over at them.  
  
"Yeah Chica. Their just a bunch of assholes." Magnet growled.  
  
I quikly flipped them off before I sat down.  
  
"Just what I need. A bunch of fucken wolves chasing after me like i'm a piece of meat."  
  
I made another gagging sound as I glared down at the "beans"  
  
"Do we really have to eat this stuff?" I glanced at Zig. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
I was way too hungry to pass up food.   
  
I stuck my fork in it.   
  
It Looks like my mom's meatloaf surprise. Yuck.  
  
At least I have bread. One thing that's eatible.  
  
"Since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to somebody who did."   
  
OH HELL NO!   
  
"Well, you see X baby,"  
  
I stabbed him in the hand as he leaned over the table, reaching for my bread.  
  
"I do mind."  
  
He jerked his hand back, and gave me a look that said "your-dead-so-buy-your-gravestone-now"  
  
Everyone literally chocked on their food as they roared with laughter.   
  
I beamed at X-ray, who had the most hilarious look on his face.  
  
"Damn, this chicas got fire!" Magnet roared with laughter.  
  
Sunndenly, everything got quiet.  
  
Oh, great! An akward silence! Just what I need!  
  
Hurry! Someone talk!   
  
Still, silence.  
  
SOMEONE JUST HUMM OR SOMETHING!!!  
  
Still no noise. Just the scrapping of forks.  
  
FINE!! I'LL SAY SOMETHING!! I'm going to be in a very crappy mood.  
  
"Is it just me,"  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"or is my food staring back at me?"  
  
"HA! I TOLD YOU!!" Zigzag sunndenly shouted.  
  
I dropped dead laughing as a bunch of "Shut ups", "Your crazy", and "your paranoid" echoed around the table.  
  
This is going to be fun. Real fun.  
  
I wonder how early we have to get up tommorrow??  
  
Shit. Why did I have to go and ask??  
  
A loud trumpet sound blared from some loud-speakers outside.  
  
Too early! I pulled the pillow over my head. Trying to drain out the fricken trumpet.  
  
Fuck all those gay people and that gay councler.  
  
Fuck them all for getting me up this early.   
  
I could here X-ray screaming and trying to get Magnet up.   
  
I was laying on my stomatch with the pillow on top of my head when I heard footsteps approach my cot.  
  
"Come on." I felt someone shake me lightly. I didn't move. "Gotta dig today."   
  
"Is she dead?"   
  
"She looks dead to me."  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
"Dude, I think she is."  
  
"SHE IS NOT!!!"  
  
Just keep talking people and I'll make you all rest in peace!!  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I roared, the pillow muffling my voice.  
  
"Don't you people know. I'm not much of a morning person. So shut up and leave me alone."  
  
Eveyone was quiet for second untill,  
  
"Man, she needs to get up before Mr. Sir comes." Squid said. But I was drifting back to sleep.  
  
Then, "Squid. Let me borrow your shower tokens." Zigzag spoke.  
  
"Why you need these??"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
That was the last hing I heard before I fell aslepp again.  
  
But, I felt someone pick me up, sling me over their shoulder, then carry me somewhere.  
  
But I didn't care. The only thing I was thinking about was sleep.  
  
Then next thing I knew water as cold as hell was poured on to me.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I grabbed the person who had carried me and pushed them on to their back.   
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" I was now sitting across Zigzag's stomatch, on the ground.   
  
I was staring shock at him and he was roaring with laughter.   
  
I turned around and found my self looking at the showers.   
  
Well, that explained the shower tokens and my wet clothes.  
  
I stood up and squeezed my hair out.   
  
Well, this is just messed up. I'm so getting revenge on him.  
  
As Zigzag sat up, I pushed him back down onto his back and beamed at him.  
  
"Watch it Zig. I'm going to get my revenge."   
  
I quikly took off to the tent to get change, with him still laying on the ground, laughing his head off.  
  
Well, I wonder what digging is going to be like?  
  
Shut up you dumbass. You'll get yourself jinxed.  
  
"HEY!! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!! RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Well, it looks like i'm wrong. I'm not jinxed after all.  
  
When I started, I had some trouble, and after about 2 and a half hours I was almost halfway.   
  
But, luckly for me, Squid came over and helped me out.   
  
I think when Squid helped me, Zigzag was a bit jealous.  
  
After he helped me, I stole his hat.   
  
Now, i'm here where I am now.   
  
Being chased by Squid with his hat on my head.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!!"  
  
I giggled as I dove into Zig's hole and hid behind.  
  
"Save me Zig!!"   
  
I was peaking out form behid him with Squid appraoching his hole.   
  
"Well, I see no profit in it for me." He said with all the jealoulsy off his face.  
  
Man, what can I give him?? Uhhh, hmmmm, Oh yeah!! I know  
  
"I'll give you a kiss." I said slyly.  
  
A very big, and I mean a very BIG grin spread across his face.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Squid was now at Zig's hole and was glaring at him.  
  
"TRAITOR!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey, you would have done the same thing!" Zig stuck out his arms in defense.  
  
Before any of them could have broken out into an argument X-ray appeared.  
  
"Pyro, would you stop flirting and come see who the new camper is."  
  
Ok, I admit. I was flirting with Zigzag, but Squid?? He is not my type.  
  
Well, ok, taking his hat was flirting. BUT ONLY A LITTLE!!!  
  
I noticed Zig and Squid had already gotten out of the hole.   
  
Before I could swing my leg over the edge of the hole, Zig stuck his hand out.  
  
I smiled up at him as I grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks." I said as he pulled me out of the hole. He smiled back at me.  
  
I could just kiss him!!! But, right at that moment,  
  
"Come on you two love birds."   
  
"Man fuck you Squid!!!!" I shouted as we started back to camp.  
  
As soon as we got back to camp the bus had already dropped th new "camper" off and left.  
  
We soon learned that he was in tent D and he had already gone through Mr. Sir's little "speech"  
  
But, when Zig lift the flap for me, my bottom jaw literally dropped to the ground as I saw who the new camper was.  
  
"I KNOW WHO THAT IS!!!!!!!"  
  
Ohhhh, evil cliffie! lol! Ain't I evil. Don't you just hate cliffies.Well, to find out what happens next, REVIEW!!!  
  
It's no like the little purple buttons gonna bite! For gods sake it's purple!!! lol Just review people, but if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I won't continue!  
  
Stormbringer91 


	3. Shane's Cuz, Squid's Hat, Zig's Reward

Disclaimer: MAN! can one be enough for you people!! I guess not. well, here goes, I don't own Holes. or Zigzag.  
  
"They killed the donkey! Boo! I'm boycotting this movie!"-Jake M. Smith DVD Commentary

Chapter3: Shane's cousin, Squid's hat,and Zig's Reward

"STANLEY!!!"  
  
I took off running towards him. Just has he turned around,  
  
I jumped onto him. He fell over laughing his head off,  
  
Stanley Yelnats the fourth. He was my cousin on my mother's side, and he was my most favorite of all cousins.  
  
He was the only cousin that was the same age as me. And whats more cool is that we were born on the exact same day, at the exact same time, and exact same place.  
  
"Hey Shane." He was grinning up at me  
  
I was sitting on him and everyone else was just staring wide-eyed at us.  
  
I guess this looks really akward.  
  
"How do you know him?" Zigzag was now standing right next to us. I could sense ever hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Squid was the next to speak, "Yea, is he your ex-boy friend or something?" I roared with laughter.  
  
That was the most hilarious thing I ever heard. "No," I managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry Zig, he's my cousin." I laughed even more as everyone looked more shocked then before.  
  
"Ummm, Shane, you can get off me now." Stanley poked me in the shoulder.  
  
OH! whoops,  
  
I slowly stood up, grabbed Stanley's hand, and helped him off the ground.  
  
"So," I jumped slightly.  
  
DAMN YOU PENDANSKI!!  
  
Scaring the crap out of me!  
  
"since you two are cousins then Shane can be your mentor."   
  
Soon, Pendanski had left and all of us were sitting on our cots doing nothing.  
  
Magnet, X-ray, and Armpit were talking about something. I think it was pool.  
  
Squid sat on his cot, Zigzag on the one next to Squids.   
  
I was sitting at Zig's feet.   
  
I had my back towards Sguid and Stanley was sitting on the cot next to the one I was sitting on.  
  
"So, how did you get here in the first place?" Stanley said looking at me.  
  
"Burning down the school."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Hey! Not funny!" I shouted. Zig, Stanley, and Squid burst into luaghter. I glared at Stanley.  
  
"So, whats with Zero?" Stanley said soon after all the laughter died down.  
  
"Don't know. He came soon after Barfbag left." Squid said.  
  
"Yea. He never talks to no one." Zigzag said as he layed down with his head in his hands.  
  
"Stanley,"  
  
"Hmmmm,"  
  
"Can you reach over to my cot and get that baseball cap."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Squid was now glaring at me, and Zig and I knew exactly why.  
  
I giggled slightly as Stanley came back with Squids hat.  
  
I found that my new addictoin was his hat. I just loved it! Not to metion I looked good with it on.  
  
"Hey, where did you get this?" Stanley said as he sat down and gave the hat to me.  
  
I smirked as I layed it on my head. "Lets just say a certain guy gave it to me."  
  
"GAVE IT TO YOU!!"  
  
Sunddenly, I felt the hat leave my head.  
  
"YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!"  
  
I turned around and glared at Squid. He now had his hat on his head and a big grin on his face.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Before I could say anything else, Zig had sat up, leaned over, and had snatched the hat off Squid's head.  
  
Squid was sitting there with his mouth hanging open slightly. "What the..."  
  
"There ya go." Zig layed the hat on my head. I grinned as he was now sitting there staring at me.  
  
This is the perfect time.   
  
"Why thank you Zigzag."   
  
I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
He had the most biggest grin on his face, Squid had the most jealous look, and Stanley had a very worried look.  
  
I fell off the bed laughing my head off. Stanley rushed over to me. Zig was peering down at me with worry on his face and Squid was still glaring at Zig with jealousy on his face.  
  
"Shane, are you ok?"  
  
Stanley asked as he grabbed my hand and helped me up.  
  
"Yea," I said as my laughter died down.  
  
Aaaaawwww, Zig was worried about me. Ain't that cute.  
  
I sat back down on the cot and sighed.  
  
Zig liked me. I liked him. Maybe we could go out or something.  
  
Stanley was now sitting camly but was starin at Zig with that fatherly look that just screamed "you-harm-her-and-you-answer-to-me"  
  
Thats just like Stanley. Always chsing away a guy that liked me. But I couldn't blame him for protecting me.  
  
Then realization dawned on me.  
  
Aaaawwww, I forgot about Zero.  
  
"Hey Stanley,"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Do you want to meet Zero?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I smircked, this was the perfect way to talk to him.  
  
"Alright, come on."  
  
I jumped off my cot and made my way over to Zero's cot. Stanely following close behind.  
  
"Hi, Zero."  
  
I said happly, laying my head on his cot. My face close to his.   
  
He just sighed and turned over, the back of his head towards me.  
  
Now I've got him.  
  
I stood up and started tickling him.   
  
He sunddenly burst into laughter and everyone stopped talking and glanced up at us.  
  
He was laughing and thrashing around.  
  
"Stop it!" He shouted. ALRIGHT! I GOT HIM TO TALK!  
  
"Stop!"  
  
But, I didn't. I found it amusing that this anti-social little dude was ticklish.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!!!"  
  
Ok that was enough.   
  
I stopped and he glared up at me after his laughter died away.  
  
I was smiling down at him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He said still staring at me.  
  
I kneeled down and faced him.  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because, I want be your friend."  
  
He was just staring at me, like I was saying the greatest words in the world.  
  
"Friends." I stuck my hand out, he slowly took it and shook it.   
  
I smiled my biggest smile in my entire life.  
  
I had accomplished my task.   
  
BOOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Go me! Go me! Go me!  
  
Now the only thing I need to do is some how go out with Zig.  
  
As I sat back down on the cot, back at Zig's feet, he smiled at me.  
  
Something tells me that's going to be real easiy.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Preview of the upcoming chapter:

"_So tired! Can't walk!"  
  
I think he got the hint because he asked me, "Do you need somebody to carry you?"  
  
I smiled as I hopped up onto his back.  
  
I layed my head down onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around my legs and smircked, "Yep. It sure does."_

Ooooohhhhhh, now dosen't that sound romatic. Now people, a lot more fluffy parts in the up coming chapter and Stanley starts digging tommorrow. Stanley also gets into fight, Zig helps! How will Shane reward him??  
  
To find out review and I'll update after I get at least 2 new reviews. Stormbringer91  
  
Zero was laying on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. Poor little guy


	4. Shovels,CPR,&Shane's Big Problem

Thank you all who reviewed!!!! ok, in this story Stanley starts digging, he gets into the fight and oh go and read! But don't forget   
  
to review.   
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Holes, ok now go read the story.  
  
Chapter4: First holes is always the hardests  
  
"Rise and shine people. Time to start digging!"   
  
Damn them all, damn the trumpet, damn Mr. and Dr. Gay.  
  
Uh! I don't want to get up. But I better get up before Zig can stick me in the   
  
shower again.  
  
Don't want that to happen again.  
  
"Come on, Zig, get up!"  
  
Hmmmm, Zigzag having trouble getting out of bed.   
  
Hmmmmm, this should be good.  
  
I slowly lifted my sheet and got out of bed.  
  
I directed my gaze at Zig's cot. He was laying on his side so that his back was   
  
facing me.  
  
This should be really good. I was as quiet as I could be and I creeped over to   
  
his cot.  
  
I smircked. This would be the perfect.  
  
I jumped onto him and started tickling him.  
  
For some strange reason I found it very easy for me to tickle someone. It's   
  
everyone's weakness. And I loved it when I found someones weakness.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled as I sat across his chest. He was squirming and it was   
  
actually funny.  
  
"No," I said tickling him harder.  
  
"Come on! Please stop!" He was squirming a little bit harder now and I could   
  
feel myself slipping off the bed.  
  
"Not until you get up."  
  
"Fine! You win." I beamed at him as I stopped. But I still sat on him. He was   
  
lying there staring up at me.  
  
It's funny, how I'm always atracted to guys with blonde hair and blue eyes. I   
  
don't know what it is, but right now I couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
I layed my elbows on his chest and rested my chin on my hands.   
  
"You know this means revenge."  
  
Uh oh, that means.......  
  
All of a sundden I felt Zig grabbed my arms and swing me off the bed.   
  
When I landed on the ground he fell down with me and landed beside me.  
  
He then started tickling me.  
  
Unfortantley, that was my weakness too.  
  
"STOP!" I shouted, trashing around.  
  
But he wouldn't!   
  
"Zig, this isn't funny, hehe, stop!"  
  
He wouldn't!! I couldn't take it anymore!   
  
"ZIG! PLEASE STOP!!'  
  
Finally, he stopped and layed down next to me on the ground.   
  
Whew, man he's good.   
  
"I didn't know you were ticklish." He looked over at me.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and shut my eyes. "Well, I am and you better   
  
not tell anybody."  
  
"I think it was pretty funny." He started laughing  
  
My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.   
  
"its not funny. Thats my weakness and I don't want anybody to no my weakness."  
  
I notice we were staring at eachother again, and not only that but our faces   
  
were getting closer.  
  
"It's ok, I won't tell anybody."  
  
This time even closer. Now, my heart was starting to pound really hard in my   
  
chest.  
  
Shane, you dumbass stop.  
  
We were getting even closer, and I didn't stop.  
  
Did I really want to stop??  
  
Our lips were about to touch when, Stanley peered down on us,  
  
"Shane,"  
  
We both jumped and tore apart, both of us blushing a really deep shade of red.  
  
"Ummmmm, yea Stanley, what?"  
  
Man Stanley, ruining the perfect moment. Oh, well. I had other chances to kiss   
  
him.  
  
"Well, its about your hat."  
  
I froze as I stood up.   
  
My hat!!!  
  
"What about my hat??"  
  
I could feel the anger build up inside me.   
  
I knew exactly who took it.  
  
"Well uuuhhhh," Stanley knew better then to get me mad. He had first hand   
  
experiences with my anger.  
  
"Someone took your hat."  
  
I KNEW IT!! Squid is so dead once I get my hands on him.  
  
I started for the exit with Zig and a very confused looking Stanley following   
  
me.  
  
"SQUID!!!"  
  
  
  
That bastard. He is going to pay for taking my damn hat!!!  
  
"Shane! It's only a hat you know!" Stanley yelled form behind me.  
  
True. BUT IT'S MY HAT!!!  
  
He was standing in line in front of the "Library" waiting to get his shovel.  
  
"ALAN!"   
  
He spun around, glaring at me.   
  
I knew calling him by his real name would tick him off. I love it when I make him mad.  
  
I marched right up to him.  
  
"Why did you call me by my real name?!" He demanded.  
  
"I'll call you by your other name if you give me back my hat." I retorted.  
  
He glared at me, "Never in a million years will I give you MY hat."  
  
I noticed that D-tent and the other tents were staring at the both of us. I guess their expecting a fight.  
  
If they want a fight then I'll give them a fight, I thought has I started cracking my knuckles.   
  
But I guess Stanley regonized the look I get when I'm ready to fight.  
  
He shook his head and mouthed 'no' I sighed and looked back at Squid.  
  
"Whatever you say," I paused, then smircked, "Alan."  
  
His face was now turning red. I could tell he was very pissed and it was so funny!!!  
  
I spun around and started skipping towards Stanley and Zig, very happy about making Squid mad.Stanley had a relieved look   
  
on his face and I guess Zig had just arrived cause he had a very confused look.  
  
I smiled sweetly at the both of them. "Didn't you get your hat back??" Zig asked. I shook my head, "Alan didn't want to give it   
  
back to me, and Stanley didn't want me to fight so I guess why not just let him have it."   
  
I heard the groans of dissapointment of the other campers. They were really expecting a fight. Man, these guys what some   
  
action here don't they?  
  
"Whats going on here?" Great Mr. Sirs here. "Was there anybody fighting??"  
  
I faced him, "No Mr. Sir, no fighting here." I smiled sweetly at him. "Well, then open them peepers and get your tortillias and   
  
honey, and get your shovels."  
  
Yuck, tortillias and honey. Very fresh memory with them things. A couple of summers ago, some of my older cousins had   
  
dared me to eat tortillias and honey. Of course me being an idiot and a person who couldn't resist a dare, I ate them. I never  
  
had a normal taste bud after that.  
  
Not even going to touch those things I thought as I got in line. So, how am I going to get my hat back, hmmmmmm. Maybe I   
  
can ask Zero and Stanley.   
  
Stanley was in front of me in line and Zig was behind me. Finally it was Stanley's turn to get his shovel. He grabbed one that   
  
had orange tape around it. I wonder why. Thats when I noticed X-Ray's face screw up. Something tells me that he was going to   
  
have a problem with Stanley taking that shovel.   
  
I took my shovel off the rack and watched as Stanley started following Magnet. Then X-Ray got his shovel and made his way   
  
over to Stanley. And theres the hint that he was ticked off.  
  
I followed him and watched. Then thats when he made the biggest mistake in his life. He snatched the shovel out of Stan's  
  
hand(A/N: hey that rymed!l lol,) and throw the shovel he had down at Stanley's feet. I felt the anger rise inside me.  
  
But, I took this a non-fighting way. I made my over to Stan as he picked up the other shovel and watched as Magnet came up  
  
to him.   
  
"Man, you picked up X-Ray's shovel. It's shorter then the rest of them."  
  
That son of bitch. I was way to angry about what X-Ray did to even care what Stanley would say. I marched offer to Stanley,   
  
snatched the shovel out of his hand, and stalked over to X-Ray. I was walking behind him.  
  
I heard Stanley mumble a 'Oh-no' as I raised the shovel I had above my head. I slammed it on X-Ray's head.   
  
It made a big hallow 'thunk' sound and I watched as X-Ray fell to the ground. That's what he gets for taking Stanley's shovel.  
  
I could hear all the guys gasp in the background. Hehe, I love being evil. (A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!.....0o Ahem   
  
back to the story people.)  
  
I bent down and picked the shovel with red tape up and threw down the other shovel.  
  
"DAMN THAT HURT!!" I guess I didn't hit him hard enough.   
  
"WHO THE HELL HIT ME!" He turned over and sat up, rubbing his head. I beamed down at him and raised my right hand.  
  
"I DID!" I shouted idioticly. He was glaring up at me, "And why the hell did you take MY shovel."  
  
I was glaring at him now, I threw down the shovel with no tape at him and retorted,   
  
"Your shovel? Just go and shove it up your ass."  
  
I turned around and stalked off to where Zig, Stanley, Magnet, and Squid were standing, gapping at me. I smircked,  
  
"Here ya go Stanley." I handed him the shovel. He was to shocked to even reply.  
  
I was staring at Magnet, Squid, and Zig. "Hello, anybody home??" I waved my hand in front of Zig's face.  
  
But all they could say as we started off to the dig site was,   
  
"A girl stood up to X."  
  
Oh great, here comes Mr. Gay.  
  
  
  
Mr. Sir stood at a spot next to the spot he had assigned Zig. I stood in front of him.  
  
X-Ray, Squid, and Armpit started digging theirs holes next to Stanley.  
  
Magnet dug behind Zig, next to where Zero was digging.  
  
"This isn't a girl scout camp. Nobody's gonna babysit you."  
  
NO ADULT SUPERVISION! BOOYA!!!  
  
"Dig here. Now, if you find anything inttersting, your are to report it to me or Pendaski."  
  
Oh really, I thought bored out of my mind.  
  
"If the warden like what you find, you get the rest of the day off."  
  
Oh really? What kind of gay warden does that. Some dude.  
  
"Oh, and for your sake missy, I hope you find something, cause the warden is going to be very happy with the little stunt you   
  
pulled on X-Ray."  
  
I laughed siently as I received a glare from X.  
  
Then one question bothered me.   
  
"What are we supposed tp be looking for Mr. Sir?"  
  
And I didn't get the answer I was looking for.  
  
"Your not looking for anything. Your building charcter. You take a bad boy (ahem I'm girl here) make him dig holes in the hot   
  
sun all day, and it turns him into a good boy. Thats our philosphy here at Camp Green Lake."  
  
"That is some of the dumbest shit I have ever heard." I mumbled. Mr. Sir glared at me.   
  
"Just dig here smart mouth." He was walking off when Stanley planted his shovel into the ground. I watched him as he pushed  
  
his foot down on it. I laughed a little as he fell over.  
  
Mr. Sir smircked as he headed for his truck, "One down 10 million to go."  
  
I laughed even harder as I heard Mr. Sir mumble, "Just what we need another Squid in the camp."  
  
4 hours later  
  
Stanley was having some trouble digging his hole. Squid was on his left, X-Ray behind him, and Pit on his right.   
  
and them bitches were tossing the dirt in Stanley's hole.   
  
Stanley groaned and stopped digging. He looked up at them.  
  
"Excuse me, can you throw that in another pile or something, 'cause it keeps getting in my hole."  
  
Stanley!!! Quit being so polite!!!!!!!  
  
Then they went to far. I jumped out of my hole as Squid, X, and Pit shouted "Man, Shut up. Watch where your throwing your   
  
dirt, Stanley."  
  
Then everyone excpet me, Zig, and Zero broke out into laughter.  
  
I made my way over to Magnet's hole. He stopped laughing and was staring at me with a scared look.  
  
I smircked at him and hit him hard over the head. "You better shut up!" Now, it was Pit's turn.  
  
Everyone was quiet and they were all staring at me as I made my over to Pit's hole.  
  
"Hello there pit," I said very eerily. I was beaming down at him. He was trembling. and it was so funny.  
  
I held out my hand. He was staring at it like it was going to bite his head off. "PIT!" I shouted breaking his trance. He flinched.  
  
"Yes, Pyro." I smircked. I was gonna regret this, but he was going to regret picking on Stanley.  
  
"Give me your Shower tokens." Everyone groaned and Squid yelled, "Your sleeping outside man!!!"  
  
As Pit hurriedly dumped all his tokens in my hand I shouted, "Alan, I would shut up if I were you!" He shut his mouth   
  
and stared at me not scared at all.  
  
"You better stop it now Pyro. Before I have to hurt you." X was standing behind me.  
  
I swilved around and glared at him. "Oooooo, I'm so scared." I balled my fist and punched him right in the face. He fell to the   
  
ground blood falling from his nose.   
  
I smircked at him and I gripped the collar of his shirt and brought his face up to mine.  
  
"You better leave my cousin alone or I'll kick the shit out of ya." I threw back down to the ground and made my way to Squids   
  
hole. He was going to get the worst punishment for teasing Stan and taking my hat.  
  
I smircked as I brought my shovel down onto his head. But, I guess I hit him a little too hard. Ok, maybe a whole lot harder.  
  
"OH NO! SQUID!!!' My face changed from anger to worry as he fell to the ground, blood dripping down his face.  
  
I dropped my shovel as I jumped down into his hole. Everyone rushed over to his hole. Zig was the first one there. Followed by  
  
Stanley.  
  
"Squid? Are you alright!" I put my ear to his mouth. Thank the lord he was still breathing.  
  
"Is he alright?" Pit asked as he and everyone else peered down at me.  
  
"Damn girl, how hard did you hit him." I was so worried right now and I pulled his head into my lap.  
  
"X!" He was also worried and I knew he was going to over look his anger and help. "Go get me your container of water."  
  
He nodded and took off.   
  
"Zig,' I looked up at him. "Give me your rag." He nodded and threw it down to me.  
  
Last year my mom made me take a first aid class. I hated it but I admit, skills like CPR come very handy.  
  
X-Ray soon appeared again and threw the water down to me. I quikly opened it and poured some water onto the rag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stanley was at my side. His mother had also made him take the class with me.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding." I said laying the rag on Squids head. Then thats when I noticed his lips were turning a light  
  
blue color.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted.   
  
"Whats the matter!" shouted Magnet.  
  
"HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!!" Desperate times call for CPR.  
  
I looked up at Zig, "Oh and Zig. Let me tell ya. I like you not Squid. SO this dosen't change anything!!"  
  
I leaned down and pinched his nose and put my mouth on his. I breathed. and then broke off.   
  
I put my left hand on his chest, then my right over my hand. I pushed down 1,2,3,4, times, then pressed harder, 5,6,7,8, then  
  
even harder, 9,10,11,12.  
  
I put my ear back to his mouth. Still he's not breathing.  
  
I repeated the mouth thing then the chest thing.  
  
Still, he was not breathing!!! GOD DAMNIT SQUID BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Did you get him breathing!" Magnet yelled.  
  
"NO!" I yelled back. That got everyone jumping down into the hole. First X-Ray, then Zig, then Magnet, after him Zero, then Pit.  
  
I put my mouth back on Squids, breathed, then hit his chest again. On the 8th push I heard him cough then start gagging.  
  
A bit of blood came out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
I squealed with joy and relieve as I threw my arms around his neck. He groaned and his eyes opened.  
  
THANK THE LORD HE IS OK!!!!  
  
Everyone sighed with relieve.  
  
"Ok," Zig wrapped his arm around my waist and was trying to pull me off Squid. "He's fine now."  
  
"ZIG! LET ME HUG A FRIEND FOR ONCE!!"  
  
I let go of Squid and Zig put me down.  
  
"ow,"  
  
Squid sat up rubbing his head. "How hard did you hit me, Pyro?"  
  
I shrugged and smiled innocently, "A little to hard I guess."  
  
"Damn you hit pretty hard."  
  
Then Zero spoke, "You stopped breathing."  
  
Squid was staring wideyed at me. "I was."  
  
I frowned and lowered my head. "Yea,"  
  
Then X-Ray spoke, "Man, then she preformed CPR on you and saved your life."  
  
Squid eyes were as big as Zigs. "She put her mouth on mine?"  
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
He smircked "To bad I was unconscious."  
  
That burst my happy bubble!!!!!  
  
"SQUID!! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!"  
  
I smaked him right across the face and jumped out of the hole. I swear steam was coming out of my ears.  
  
As I came up on the ground I saw something that made me forget about how angry I was.  
  
Squid's hat.   
  
It was just laying there begging me to take.   
  
And that's exactly what I did.  
  
I quikly scooped it up and stuffed it in my suit. I looked back at the hole just when I saw Zig climbing out of the hole. I turned  
  
around and started walking to camp.  
  
I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now.   
  
I need some tome alone to think about the new problem that had come up.  
  
Squid liked me.   
  
Zig liked me.  
  
That was a huge problem.What am I going to do??  
  
I need Stanley.  
  
  
  
TBC.....................  
  
OH WOW!!!!!!!!!! Squid likes her Zig likes her! What a big problem!!!! Well, at least she admitted her feelings for Zig. Bad Squid!  
  
Thinking that way!! So, how should Shane solve this problem??? Tell me you ideas in your review! Wasn't thast so scary.   
  
I WAS ABOUT TO KILL OFF SQUID!!! How would you react to this???? TELL ME! AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!   
  
Stormbringer91 


	5. The Warden

A/n: Omg! It has been ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo long. Sorry, but hey my mind is working again. YAY! I might update my Saving Private Ryan story soon too. So, yea not much to say but, school started and I might not be able to update that often anymore. But hey I will try. ok read the new chapter and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: sighs Here we go again. Ok, don't own Holes  
  
Chapter5: The Warden, and Zero's worries  
  
The warden was a red haired women who lived by the rule "My way or the highway" I didn't like her the very first time I laid eyes on her. One of the boys in B-tent named Easy had told Mr. Sir about that little shovel incident, and as soon I had walked into camp Mr. Sir grabbed me by the back of my suit and had dragged me too the warden's cabin.  
  
"Man can you yank a little bit harder?" I retorted sarcastically as Mr. Sir dragged me up the cabin stairs. He painfully jerked me up and tossed me forward. I stumbled and rammed into the door. "Ow, I didn't really mean it ya know." Mr. Sir just grunted and knocked sharply on the door. I rolled my eyes as the knob twisted and the warden appeared at the door. She was wearing a dark grey tank top and was pulling on a light jacket. I suddenly felt the wonderful feeling of the cold air conditioning air hit my face. Man does that feel good. But my happy bubble was burst when Mr. Sir shoved me in.  
  
Darnet, that cold air felt really good ya know. But once I saw that look on the warden's face it scared me half the death. and it takes a lot to scare me. I have a real bad feeling about this.

-Zero POV-

"Hey Stanley." Zigzag was sitting in usual place on the floor, in front of the broken tv. Stanley was sitting at the small round table that we had in the wreck room. Stanley looked like he was writing a letter to someone. I wonder who.  
  
Stanley stopped his writing and looked up at Zig every else did too. Zigzag sighed and actually turned away from the tv. We all stared at him in shock as he stood up and sat himself down in the arm chair that did not have a good view of the tv. That was the first time we had ever seen him do this. Zigzag never stopped watching tv until it was dinner time. I guess by the look on Stanley's face Zig was thinking about Shane.  
  
Zig finally spoke, "You think she is alright?" That one question seemed to linger in the air and everyone had started thinking about it.  
  
I wonder if she is alright. That warden is one of the meanest people in the whole entire camp. Even Mr. Sir cringes under her gaze. I just hope she doesn't get sent away or back to court. That would just be horrible if she was. Even if everyone didn't show it, they would miss her dearly. Zigzag especially, a few days ago he had actually came to me and told me how he felt about her. I was shocked at first, but it was quit obviese especially the way he looks at her. I have noticed that she looks at him the same way. I figured something was happening between them. The way they gaze at each others eyes. Or the way Zig lets her cut in front him when we are getting our canteens filled. Also Zig gave his shower tokens to her or gave his bread to her. There was defiantly something between them.  
  
Stanley was staring at Zigzag really hard and thoughtful. I guess he was thinking about it. "I hope so Zig, I hope so."  
------------------------------------------------

Shane POV  
  
I hissed in pain as I passed the wreck room. That damn bastard. She had lectured me the whole time about respecting the other campers. Then she had sent me to get her nail polish from her cabinet. Well I strangely got up and got it for her and I listened to her and Mr. Sirs conversation.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"So basically she almost killed Squid." The warden was sitting on her couch nodding her head at what Mr. Sir was saying. Mr. Sir explained that I had hit X-ray before that, I had also hit Magnet, X again, and that I had almost started a fight with him.  
  
He was lying. Only Zigzag, Stanley, Zero, and I knew the truth. Magnet, Armpit, and Squid would make up a lie to cover X-ray. Just because I was trying to back up my cousin doesn't mean I have to be punished.  
I was getting tired of Mr. Sir lying so I had interrupted them after I handed the warden her nail polish.  
  
"But that's not true. Just go ask Zigzag, Stanley, or Zero. They will tell you the truth! X started it all!" The warden had glared at me and had spun around scratching me across the shoulder with her nails. I stumbled backwards and rammed into a desk knocking over a whole bunch of stuff off. Papers, bottles, and a lot of other stuff.  
  
"I suggest that you shut your mouth and get along with your daily routine. Nobody asked you what you thought about this situation." I was now on floor but I wasn't cowering like a mouse encountering a cat. I was glaring up at her and holding on to my arm. I refused to cry, to be weak, and show that I was a big cry baby in front of her.  
  
But when she was stalking towards me I did crawl backwards but my face held together. That's when my hand brushed something. I didn't know what it was but I quickly snatched it up and stuffed it in my large back pocket.  
  
"I suggest you get up and go." The warden continued. I nodded stiffly and slowly got up still holding my shoulder. I quickly walked to the door and stalked out muttering curses under my breathe.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
The thing my pocket that's right. I let go of my shoulder and noticed blood seeping through my suit. Argh, that hurt, and on top of that its bleeding. Now Stanley is going to go all nuts and worry like heck.  
  
I remembered the thing in my pocket once again and pulled it out. It was a brochure, or more like a little book. I quickly unfolded it and opened it up. I scanned the title. I giggled slightly. It was Squid's profile. I quickly scanned it. But I felt to tired to read it. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket and jogged back to the tent.  
  
When I got there nobody was to be seen. I guess their all at lunch. I sat my self down on my cot and laid Squids profile in my crate. I had to hide it so he wouldn't catch me with it. I quickly laid it at the bottom, put Squids hat on top of it, then covered it with a white t-shirt. Good that should cover it, and hide it from him. At least for now.  
  
After that I quickly gathered my relaxation clothes and left the tent and headed to the showers. Now that's what I need right now. A nice 4 minute long cold shower.

-Stanley POV-

When dinner was finally over we all went back to our tent. Squid sat on the bed with Armpit and Magnet and started to play something. X-ray went straight to his cot. Same with Zero and I watched sadly as Zig laid on his cot with his back to everyone. Poor guy he is so worried about her. He loves her. I can tell the way she looks at her. The way he talks in his sleep about her. (A/n: LOL!!!!! that was supposed to be funny. So come on people laugh with me LOL!!!) But then there was Squid. This was a terrible problem. I guess I should see Shane later. I know for a fact that she is going to need some help. But what I need right now is a good clean shower.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up form my cot and picking up my second set of clothes.  
  
Zigzag turned over and asked me "If you see Shane will you let me know." I nodded my head as I stepped out of the tent.  
----------------------------------------------------------

Shane POV

The Warden had the shower walls built higher so the guys couldn't look over the wall and watch me take a shower. Well I did wear a black tank top while I took a shower.  
  
The water felt really good as it rushed down on me. This was the only time of day that I enjoyed. I heard someone walking up to the showers and I heard them step in the stall next to me. I froze and heard some muttering in the stall. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was I didn't want them to know I was hear. But then I saw something that just scared the shit out of me; fingers appear at the top of the wall. I screamed as loudly as I could and picked up my boot and hit the person's fingers with it. I heard the guy yelp in pain but was surprised to hear a familiar voice.  
  
Just as my water shut off I peered over the wall to see Stanley sitting onto he floor of his stall holding his right hand in pain. I burst out laughing as I watched him. "Sorry Stanley." I said disappearing behind the wall.  
  
"Geez Shane what you hit me with a brick?" I laughed harder as I pulled my suit on and stepped out of shower stall.  
  
"So," I heard the water start in Stanley's stall. "what did the Warden do to you." My face fell as I sat on the floor of a stall. I hissed as my scared shoulder came to mind. "She scratched me." I hissed under my breathe. I suddenly heard the water shut off and a wet haired, fully dressed Stanley step out of his stall. He had a worried look on his face. I knew it.  
  
"But its nothing more then a scratch." I quickly said as he was about to ask me if I was ok. He took it as a hint to drop it and he bent down to collect his dirty clothes. I did the same and picked mine up.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so tired." I muttered as I started off to our tent. Stanley yawned witch made me yawn. "Man Stanley why do you always do that to me?" He just started laughing but stopped as a small hiss escaped from a small lizard which was sitting on the ground 5 feet in front of us. I guess these are the wonderful yellow spotted lizards that everyone keeps talking about.  
  
It suddenly hissed and bared it's fangs. Oh wow scary. But then it charged. I heard Stanley yelp and take off. I did the smartest thing I have ever done. I RAN!  
  
We took off running but then I heard a loud BANG! I stopped and as I did I almost tripped over Stanley's dropped clothes. But I regain my feet and turned around as I saw Mr. Sir standing there holding his gun and a the lizard laying there with its head a few feet away from it's body. I laughed slightly as its leg twitched. Stanley was standing there beside me with the most hilarious face. He was scared I could tell.  
  
"Get your selves a nice sleep." Mr. Sir said as he patted me on the back. I nodded as I grabbed a hold of Stanley's sleeve and dragged him back to the tent.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

When we got back Zig had jumped off his cot, ran straight to me, circled his arms around my waist, and spun me around. I guess he missed me. I was only gone for a few hours. I giggled as he hugged me tighter. ah, I can't breathe Zig. I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!  
  
"Uh, Zig I can't breathe." I muttered hoarsely. He smiled weakly as he let go of me and I landed onto he ground.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long." I said dropping my clothes on the ground next to my cot. "How could you have missed me that much?" Zig sat on my cot.  
  
"It felt like years too me." He replied smiling at me. I smiled back at him "That's so sweet thank you." I leaned down and kissed him nosily on the cheek. He smiled even more.  
  
Then he got up and made his way over to his cot. But on his way he froze to listen to Stanley's conversation about Mr. Sir shooting the lizard's head off. Poor Stanley, Zig had cornered him and I watched as Stanley fearfully answer the question he asked.  
  
"What color was it's blood?" Zig asked as soon as he had taken his shirt off. He cornered Stanley along with Magnet. Squid was laying across from Armpit tossing rocks on the bed. X-Ray was watching them and Zero was laying on his cot. He seemed to be sleeping. But probably not with all sound everyone is making.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't tell." Stanley shuddered as he fearfully backed up against the wall with Zig right up in his face.  
  
"I wish I had have seen, BAM!" Everyone broke into laughter as Stanley jumped after Zig mocked the sound of Mr. Sir's gun. I watched as they kept rambling on about the yellow spotted lizard, how many spots they had, and how nobody's been able to get close enough to count them. I was laying on my cot now and I was trying to get to sleep. I had my eyes close and I was about to sleep. That's until Squid remarked,  
  
"and if you do get close enough to count him," he ran his finger across his throat and made a gagging noise for effect, "you dead." Just as he finished saying that a bang was heard form outside. Since I was sleeping and wasn't expecting that I yelped and fell off my cot. Ouch! Man that hurt, it scared me too death. I guess Mr. Sir is having a little fun playing tag with that lizard.  
  
Everyone was laughing at me when I climbed back into my cot. I frowned and mumble curses under my breathe.  
  
"You all need to shut up before I rip your throats out." I murmured as pull the sheets up to my shoulders. That's as far as they went. Argh, why can't the state give the warden money for new things.  
  
Well, this is not the time to worry about this. I was tired. I was mad. I had a 5 inch scar from the warden and I knew for a fact that I would be cranky in the morning. Well, I'm not going to be shocked if I rip out somebody's throat tomorrow  
  
To be continued........  
-----------------------------------------------

Ok, that was a little more emotional like. Hmmm, form now on I think the rest of the chapters are going to be like this. It's funny when I'm uploading this chapter. I have like 3 min. before I Have to get on my school bus, so I need to make this short. Uh, thanks to all my reviewers, and I forgot who but someone asked me to cut down on the cussing. Please when you review tell me if I'm over doing it with the cussing. Or maybe I should change my rating to R. Also leave some ideas. Ok now you see that little purple button? Please push it and leave a review. -Stormbringer91


	6. FIGHT!

A/n: finally I'm allowed to use the uploader. This is the wonderful 6th chapter. I'm so happy right now. Nothing can burst my happy bubble, not even a flame cause I GOT THE HOLES SOUNDTRACK!!! lol, So read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Shane.  
  
Chapter 7: FIGHT!  
  
Revenge. That was the only thing on my mind today. I wanted to get revenge on the warden. But I needed a great idea and I right now I didn't have one. I wanted to get revenge on her cause she gave me that scar and cause she made me wash the dishes and I mean ALL the dishes. What's even worse was I had to wash them with Easy. He got in trouble cause he had told on me. But the good thing was I didn't have to dig my hole when I washed the dishes. So that was good. I had to wash the dishes for a week and had to spend a week with Easy in a crowded kitchen.  
  
That was a nightmare. He said so many things everyday he would insult Zigzag, Squid, Stanley, and even Zero. I held my self back cause I knew that if I got in a fight my dish washing would be extended and I had to admit that I missed digging my hole out with D-tent.  
  
Laughing at Magnets dumb jokes, talking with Stanley about home, ask Zero for advice or ask him what he thought, but I missed Zig the most. It was true I was in love with him, but there was Squid. Every night I thought about this and couldn't find a solution. Well, there was Stanley.  
  
Finally on the last day of washing dishes, Easy went to far with insulting Zero. "That kid is so dumb. I bet he can't even read the word dig, or even spell to save his life." I had froze with my hands still sticking in the sink and water. He had gone too far.  
  
I had punched him and he had punched me back. I got even more mad. He should know better then to hit a girl jumped on him and kept punching him.  
  
The guy who served the beans had spotted us and had called fight. Everyone from B-tent had rushed in followed by D-tent. A guy from B-tent had grabbed a hold of me and was pulling me off Easy, but Zig had punched him and I went back to beating up Easy who was now screaming for help.  
  
"Shut up you big cry baby" I hit him in the nose. "Calling like a little baby for your little friends to help you." I hit him again. Everyone form D-tent including X-ray backed me up. I was grateful but I knew they were going to get in trouble.  
  
By the time Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski, and the Warden had arrived, Easy had a broken nose, both eyes were black, he had 3 missing teeth, and was about unconscious.  
  
When Mr. Sir arrived he shot his gun off and everyone froze. Well, I didn't, I kept hitting Easy and he had his arms around his head and was crying like the little sissy he was. Mr. Sir had to yank me off of him and I wouldn't go with out struggling. That was until I heard Mr. Sir shot off his gun again. I froze and let Mr. Sir dragged me too where everyone form D-tent was standing.  
  
That should teach Easy from insulting Zero, or my tent again.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in the way you all have acted today. Especially you Pyro." The Warden had both D-tent and B-tent lined up outside her cabin. She was pacing in front of us.  
  
"So as punishment I want all of you to dig 2 holes a day for the rest of the week." I could hear everyone moan, groan, and complain. I didn't neither did Zero. What's the point? We would just get an even worse punishment if we do. Besides complaining never solved anything.  
"Do you want me to make that 3 holes a day for 2 weeks with no showers?!?!" The Warden yelled. Everyone grew quiet. "That's what I thought." She turned around and marched back into her cabin.  
  
"Alright everyone! Back to your tents! You got a big day tomorrow!" Mr. Sir called. We all marched back to our tents. Well, at least things can't get worse and I got a even better reason of getting revenge on the Warden.

* * *

-Last day of punishment-

The punishment was far more worse then I thought. I was like hey what the heck, 2 holes a day, piece of cake. But man was I wrong. 2 holes even made Zero tired. But by the time we were half way through our first hole, he had started on his second.  
  
Finally, it was the last day of our punishment. We all were on our second hole and Zero was about done, and I could feel the excitement of our punishment being over in the air.  
  
"Hey, look---a cloud." Squid had stopped digging and pointed to the sky. "Right there." We all had stopped digging to take a look, even Zero.  
  
Zigzag was laying on the wall of his hole which was of course right next to mine, "Maybe it'll move in front of the sun." He said as he gazed up at it.  
  
It was just a tiny little cloud. It wasn't even big enough to sprinkle a light shower on us, let alone cool us off. Then Magnet stopped digging and looked up at it, " Come on, little cloud. You can do it." I laughed slightly as I went back to digging.  
  
Then Armpit stopped digging and looked up at it. He was breathing pretty hard. "Please, that's all I'm asking for is just a little shade." Would theses people ever give it a rest? It was just a little cloud. Its not like it was going to obey them, grow bigger and jump in front of the sun. I shook my head.  
  
Stanley suddenly appeared from his hole and dumped a rock near it. "Warden owns the shade, man." Yep he's right and that's just a load of crap. Grrrr, shut up. All this talk about clouds, shade, and rain is ticking me off.  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky." Gosh Zig, get everyone's hopes up. "Maybe we'll get some clouds." I doubt that's going to happen. "It will; rain for forty days and forty nights." "yea and we'll have to build an ark." Armpit said. "Get 2 of each animal."  
  
I shook my head as I stopped digging and jumped out of my hole. "Yea, and maybe we should make Squid Noah." I retorted. Everyone except Squid burst into laughter. Even Zero was laughing.. X-ray also made a comment at what Zig said as I made my way over to Stanley's hole. Well, after that fight with that guy he was now called Caveman.  
  
"Yeah, 2 scorpions, 2 rattlesnakes, and 2 yellow spotted lizards." Everyone burst out laughing except for Stanley and Zero. Stanley was bent down in his hole and I couldn't tell what he was doing. So I took off running and just went I got to his hole he stood up brushing something off.  
  
"Stanley," I called as I stopped at his hole. He looked up at me and I got a good look at what was in his hand. It was something made of metal. "Hey." Both me and Stanley jerked our heads up to Magnet who was now climbing out of his hole.  
  
"What you got here, Caveman?" He was now making his way over to us. Everyone was now watching him as he walked up to us. "What?" Stanley asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What you got there?" Magnet was now standing beside me and was bending down next to Stanley. Now Zero was staring at us." I don't know." Stanley said looking down at what he got. Now everyone was coming over. Just what I need. Stanley called "Hey X..."  
  
X-ray stopped digging and looked up at him. "I think I might have found something." Stanley held up the little metal thing. X-ray jumped out of his hole as everyone else did.  
  
"Let me see that." X said as he came to stand over me. I felt very uncomfortable so I stood up as X took the thing from Stanley and looked at it. "What do ya think?" I asked.  
  
X held it up to the sun as Squid and Armpit walked up behind him. "Looks like an old shot gun shell or something, man."  
  
"No man," Squid looked at it, "its to skinny to be a shot gun shell." Stanley took it back form Squid who clarified it to NOT be a shotgun shell. Then I noticed something on it. "Hey Stanley, let me see it." I said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
He handed it to me and I stared at it. "Look." I said pointing to something that was carved into it. Everyone gathered around me and looked down at it. "You see that little heart?" X-ray was staring next to me looking down at it he nodded as did everyone else.  
  
"There's letters in it." He looked harder at it. "Yeah." He said. "K.B, that's what they are." Zig was now standing next to Magnet "Here let me see." He asked. I quickly handed him he thing and he also looked at the heart.  
  
"Yeah. That's Keith Berenger." Now who the hell was that? I was about to shout that when Armpit asked the question for me. "Man, who's that?" Zigzag looked up at us and replied. "He was in my math class."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing expect me. Armpit said stupid as he took the thing from Zig and Magnet made a remark as I shook my head. Just because Zig was paranoid didn't mean he was stupid. I grew more angrier as I made my over to my hole.  
  
But as I reached it something hissed and I peered down into my hole. There laying in my half dug hole was a yellow spotted lizard. Now I didn't scream like a little baby and run over to the nearest guy. I stood still staring down at it.  
  
Just then an idea struck me. This was perfect for my revenge on the warden.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
well, that was sorta like a cliffhanger. Can anyone guess wut Shane is thinking?????? Tell me wut you think how she is going to get her revenge and I'll give ya'll a chocolate chip cookie. Also I wan to put a song in the finally chapter and I want all of you all to vote between "If Only" by, Fiction Plane (if you don't know the sing and u have the dvd, then watch the credits and after "Dig it" plays that song comes on. It's also on the Holes soundtrack) "Only One" by, Yellowcard, "Purple Rain" by Prince, or "just like you" by Keb' Mo' (The song that's playing in the movie where Onion Sam and Kissin Kate kiss) Vote or if you have any more ideas on which song I should put in there tell me in your review. Stormbinger91


End file.
